Changing Normality
by Sabbedoria
Summary: What happens when life gives you less than you wanted, but more than you expected? Meet Sabbedoria Tonks, she's spent the last 14 years of her life, as a freak and an outcast. But when her cousin Tonks comes to take her to a magic school called Hogwarts, it will turn her life upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

~"You're the boy with a real nice smile but broken heart inside, give it to a girl,

Give it to a girl, I think she's lost her mind."~

_ / O_

This story 'Changing Normality' is copyrighted to Sabbedoria Walsh (Pen Name) under the copyright (Designs and Patents Act 1988). This includes all chapters, prologues/epilogues and associated content. Any unauthorized copying, broadcasting, manipulation, distribution or selling of this work constitutes as an infringement of copyright. Any infringement of copyright is punishable by law. Th ideal of Hogwarts and all it's affiliates belong to J.K Rowling. All plot concepts that differ from her original writings are property of Sabbedoria Walsh. Most original character's are owned by other patrons. Other characters, originating from J.K Rowling's original series Harry Potter, are all her and Warner Brother's propety

What did I do to deserve THIS? If there is a God somewhere, he must really hate me, or just wants to punish me. My day had been terrible, more than terrible, in fact, it had been the worst day of my life so far, and I had had some VERY bad days; My boyfriend had dumped me for my best friend, I got a D in my art exam, my favourite teacher was leaving, my grandparents died,

Oh, and my hair and eyes would not stop changing colour. I had to leave school early so no-one would notice. And call me a freak. Again. Now I have to change schools again, for the second time this year, I couldn't bear to have to go back there and deal with the stares and the glares. My hair and eyes change colour.

My Mum says I'm a 'metamorphagus' and that my hair and eyes change colour due to a special chemical in my brain that triggers pigments in my hair and eyes at the change of emotions blah blah blah... I was popular in grade one, two and three.

Everyone one wanted to be friends with the girl with the cool hair, but from then on, I was the freak of Nature. It gets old when a classroom gasps when you're fawning over your crush, you get used to the fact that your hair gives you away. And then when said crush calls you a freak in the playground you tend to be a bit of a loner.

I walked to the nearest playground after ditching school and sat on the swings, enjoying the peace and tranquillity of the dry grass under my bare feet until it was time to go home, so mum wouldn't know I ditched, but she probably knows anyway. I walked up the driveway of our simple suburban home in all its hedged, perfectly trimmed garden-ed glory and walked inside.

"Mom?" I called out from the hallway, kicking my converse off and dumping my satchel on the floor

"In the kitchen, Honey"

I trudged through the house, following the sound of her voice. Mum was sitting at the small kitchen table, cup of tea in her hand and talking to a pretty young woman with a heart shaped face, about Nineteen or twenty, with...pink hair? Was it natural or was she a-

"Wotcher Sabbedoria" she raised her mug and winked at me

"Dora darling, this is your cousin Tonks."

"Tonks? Whats you're first name?"

"Nymphadora" she cringed "Anyway, I have been sent by Professor Dumbledore. Now, you may want to sit down, it's a lot to take in and we haven't got much time, were in a hurry, I know this is a shock but, you're a witch, and your features change colour due to magic, an inherent gene that I share" she explained as her hair turned blue. My mouth dropped to the floor

"What-?"

"Anyway" she continued, twirling her hair "Professor Dumbledore sent me to get you, because you have been signed up at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Okay... wait what-" I stammer "Whats Hogwarts? What have I done wrong? Why am I going?"

Tonks puts up a hand to silence me

"I'll explain it on the way, but right now, we need to pack, we then need to go to the safe house where you will spend the rest of the summer."

She strode past me and walked down the corridor into my room, usually messy with a large four poster bed, fake green chandelier and antique wood furnishings and green sheets and chair, which currently had new accessories that were not there when I left it this morning. This included, a brown truck with my initials, SJT, Sabbedoria Jemimah Tonks (embarrassing, I know), there was a small cauldron, scales, and a large pile of book, feathers, and little pots, piles of ingredients and robes.

"These are the things you will need for your classes, your trunk, your small collapsible pewter cauldron, scales, books for your classes, quills" that explains the feathers "Ink, potions ingredients, etcetera."

She pulled out a long intricate stick.

"It's a wand" she replied to my dumbfounded facial expression. Of course it's a wand, I thought, she's a witch for crying out loud!

With a flick of her wand all my stuff lifted into my trunk semi-neatly, it snapped shut and levitated next to me.

"So," she said, looking around to see if she had missed anything "let's go"

**20 minutes ago, the only thing I wanted was to not go to my school, or to be someone else, it seemed both my wishes had been granted, and not in the way I had expected.**

We headed out of my room to back into the kitchen, where my mother was upstanding, a tissue in her hand and tears in her eyes, my dad next to her, hands clutching her shoulders.

"If you don't like it there, or you can't keep up, you can always come home..." Mum said mournfully

"And return home a failure?" I said jokingly, striding over to hug her "Yuck!" But I had tears in my eyes

"Bye Mum, bye dad, I'm going to miss you, wherever I'm going."

She smiled but only briefly, I gave her one last hug before I stepped back beside Tonks, clutching my trunk. She grabbed my hand and the world around me warped.

It was a freaky sensation, where my inside felt as if they were being compressed and I could not breathe. My vision returned and we were suddenly outside a large foreboding set of black houses, with Grimwauld Place written on the street name.

We appeared to be outside the gap between Number 11 and... Number 13... Where were 12? As if to answer my question, the space between 11 and 13 was shifting apart and bricks were unfolding in its place, until the whole thing resembled the other houses, except for the letterbox... on which had the number 12 inscribed. The windows were shut and the curtains were drawn and it looked quite uninviting. Scary even.

"This is it" Tonks grinned.

"This is what?"

"I have a lot to tell you... when we get inside..."

"Huh?"

"Shhh... inside first..."

We stepped up the stairs and through to the gloom and the doorway. The inside was a large hall was dusty and dark, and deathly quiet other than the murmurs coming from a small crack of light coming from a barely opened doorway. All was still and then...

BANG!

Tonks had appeared to have tripped over and umbrella stand... shaped like elephants foot. That was actually an elephant's foot. A painting on the wall, which was covered by dusty and moth eaten curtains, flew open. An ugly old lady with black hair and a formal dress screeched as though she hated life.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS! BLOOD TRAITOR, BESMEARING THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! HOW DARE THEY! MEDDLESOME FREAKS! UNNATURAL-"

Her screeching rant was cut off by a large bang and her curtains flew shut as a shaggy man threw a spell at it.

"Tonks, nice of you to finally join us... What on earth took you so long?" He chortled

"I had to pick up Sabbedoria, you knew that. Sabbedoria, this is our cousin, Sirius Black."

Sirius Black was currently in the Muggle news as a wanted criminal, for killing twelve people. He currently had escaped and was on the run. He had chin-length Black hair and a beard that combined, so you couldn't tell where they connected. He wore an old striped suit with a vest.

"Sirus Black... the notorious mass murderer?"

"Uh... Yeah...wasn't my fault... long story, that I'll explain later, but right now we have something important to do..."

As he said this a motley group of witches and wizards came though the now open door

There was a wizard about the same age as Sirius, with short raggedy brown hair, stubble, a scarred face and raggedy jacket, tie and pants. A fussed looking short dumpy witch with flame red hair, A tall balding red hair in old looking clothing. A tall bald african-english man in purple robes. A scary gnarled old wizard with part of his nose missing, his eye replaced with and electric blue eye that whizzed around in its socket. He also had a missing leg.

"We need to go now Sirius" growled the scarred wizard. "Stay here and looked after the kids with Molly, we need to get Harry. You can tell her all about how bloody innocent you are, if we don't die tonight."

"It's a deal!" Sirius joked, extending his hand as though he expected the old wizard to shake it.

The younger wizard, the same age as Sirus with thins scars on his face said. "Hello Sabbedoria, It's good to meet you. I'm Remus Lupin, and you need to stay here and Molly-" he pointed to the short lady with red hair "Will fill you out on everything. Now let's go."

With that, everyone bar Molly and Sirius, filed out the door to wherever they had to go

"Seeya Sabbedoria, don't muck up too much" Tonks winked and walked out.

I watched them leave on broomsticks they had in their hands that I didn't notice before. As they flew away, I turned back into the house and followed Molly and Sirius into the lit room down the corridor, which turned out to be a kitchen. It was the friendliest room I had seen so far; it was warm and inviting and smelt wonderful.

It had bright yellowish long table and sat at it was A girl, about fourteen, with straight flame red hair, who must have been the daughter of Molly, a pretty girl my age with bushy brown hair, a tall boy with red hair, who looked younger than a pair of twins, nearly as tall as him, again with red hair, all Molly's children I bet. All of which stood up expectantly when I entered the room and my hair turned red with embarrassment

"She's a metamorphagus, like Tonks!" piped the fourteen year old redhead.

"Ginny!" scolded Molly "Don't be rude."

"So Sabbedoria, you might have a few questions... I'll try to clarify everything as much as possible." Said Sirus, sitting down...


	3. Chapter 3

"Firstly, the basics. There are two types of people in the world, Muggles-"

"What's a Muggle?" I interrupted

"I was about to get to that..." grumbled Sirius,

"As I was saying, there are two main types of people, Muggles, who can't use magic; and Wizards and witches, the ones who can. This is then divided up into a few rubbish classes, the terms include, Pureblood, which is where everyone in your ancestry is a pure-blooded witch and wizard, Half-blood, meaning Muggle lineage, which most people are these days anyway, because without Muggles, we would have died out. Then there are Muggle borns..."

"Yeah, I think I get the point. Pure blood is pure blooded magical heritage, half blood is half, or supposedly half, and Muggle born is... let me guess... a magical person whose parents aren't magical." I said sarcastically

"OK then Smarty-Pants, what is a squib?"

"Sirius, there is no need to be rude" snapped Molly

"But Molly, She started it!"

"Don't be such a child" She scolded him

He gave me the stink eye before continuing "A squib is the opposite of a Muggleborn, a squib is-"

"-A person with no magical powers born from a magical family?" I took a wild guess

"Will you stop interrupting?" Said Sirius exasperatedly

"Sorry"

"But yes, you're right. There are three main/popular magical school, they are Buexbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts. At Hogwarts, you will be sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Basically, the brave people, the smart people, the plain people who possess no talent-"

"Sirius Black!" Molly scolded

"Ok, sorry, the people who are 'kind and just and loyal' and lastly, the ones that turn out to be evil gits."

Molly sighed, but returned to cooking on the stove

"Now about me, Harry Potter, and everything else you need to know,

Once there were a group of four young wizards, called the Marauders,

There was, James and Sirius, the ringleaders, the pranksters, the inventor and victor of all childish games,

There was Remus, The smart and studious, trying his best to keep his friends out of trouble-"

The red haired boy stifled a laugh and stopped when Molly turned around to glare at him.

"And Peter, the loyal and just.

Now their friend, Remus, was a werewolf, so every full moon, his friends were Animagus, meaning that they could turn into animals at will, so they would transform into animals and communicate with him through the animal language, and keep an eye on him so he didn't hurt anyone.

So a few years had gone and come around and they had left school, their friend James, had gotten married, and an evil dark wizard, called Voldemort, had risen to power.

He wanted to have wizards in power, and the Muggles wary of their existence, them as our slaves. It was a very dark time, you couldn't know who to trust and a band of witches and wizards came together, they called themselves, The Order of the Phoenix, and their goal was to take down Voldemort.

A prophecy was then made about a boy born late July, which would have the power to defeat Voldemort. This boy's name is Harry Potter, son of the Marauder James Potter.

The Potter Family are hidden away, their whereabouts known only to the other three marauders, and the most powerful wizard alive, and the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. But the smell of betrayal was in the air,

Peter Pettigrew told the dark lord Voldemort of the Potters house, and Voldemort went to Godrics hollow, where they resided, and killed Harry's Parents.

But he was unable to kill Harry, died and harry now has a lightning shaped scar on his forehead where the killing curse rebounded.

Now we get to the most important part about me,

I knew that peter had betrayed them so I confronted him in a busy street full of Muggles so he couldn't get away. I pulled out my wand and tried to kill him, but Peter blew the street up and twenty or so Muggles died, I was sent to prison, content with the knowledge that the Potters deaths were avenged.

Until...

I was in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, having my life slowly sucked out of me be the dementors, the guards of Azkaban, who are like demons that feed on misery, anyway, I was reading the daily prophet, the wizarding newspaper, and on it was a family who had won the lottery and went to Egypt to visit their son, who was working there, being held in this boy's hands" he motioned to the tall, younger red haired boy sitting next to the pretty bushy haired girl

"Was none other the Peter Pettigrew in his animal form of a rat, in the paper it said that the boy, Ronald Weasley, attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was friends with Harry Potter?

I freaked out, I knew I had to protect Harry from the vermin, so I transformed into my animal form, a big black dog, and followed Harry around sneakily, trying to catch the rat. When I got to Hogwarts I discovered the third last Marauder was teaching there, Remus Lupin, and James and I's archenemy, Severus Snape It was like a School reunion. So long story short, there was a big confrontation, and Harry discovered that I was not a bad guy and betrayer, but a protector and his God father.

Then a year later, someone put Harrys Name in for a nearly deadly wizarding competition, presumably trying to get him killed, but actually, it was someone posing as Mad Eye Moody, the wizard with the prosthetic eye, leg and the chunk missing out of his nose.

Anyway, the guy seemed to be trying to kill Harry, but harry was winning and made it to the last of three tasks, where they had to get though a deadly hedge maze, where the aim was to reach into the centre of the maze and grab the Tri-Wizard cup, that was to transport them back to the beginning of the maze. Instead the imposter bewitched it so it took Harry to a graveyard in which Voldemort came back to life and attempted to kill him. The other competitor was killed, so when Harry returned bloodstained with a dead student, rumours spread. The Minister of magic refused to believe that Voldemort was back, so he has been denying it and trying to get Harry expelled ever since.

And today, dementors, the guards of Azkaban, attacked Harry and his Muggle cousin, forcing harry to use magic outside of school, and in front of a Muggle.

So now..."

His sentence was cut off by the bang of an elephant foot umbrella stand and the screeching of a mad woman


End file.
